


Devotion

by CaptainLulu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Nothing is Certain, OR IS IT, The First Risen (In The Flesh), Zombies, and angry sex after an argument, and dont forget the extra dip of angst, may add more pairings later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLulu/pseuds/CaptainLulu
Summary: What do you do when your devotion to your country, the only thing you believed would never been shaken, gets completely overthrown by a foreign princess? When your loyalty belong to the Halidom who took care of you but your heart to an apparently impossible love? Between a war, invading ruthless monsters and political conflicts, Frederick questions everything he thought he knew until now. Maybe that after all, his devotion did not belong to the ruler he served for countless years but the one who stole his heart in a single, bloody night.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my first fanfiction since... er, a while. I really do hope that you will all enjoy this story nonetheless!
> 
> This is a passion project and something I have been meaning to do for a while. It has everything I wish awakening (one of my favorite game mind you) had when I played it. I tried to get inspiration from the excellent story telling of FE4 by adding political intrigues and issues involving the common folks of all the nations alike. I kind of see it as a retelling from various points of view (the main one being Frederick's). There's gonna be sex and violence as stated in the tags, so if that's not your cup of tea that's fine! You still have time to turn back. 
> 
> Anyway, I have been rambling for too long now. Thank you for passing by and giving this little story a chance!  
> I would also like to give a big thank you and a shout out to my dear friend @rabidfangirlfromhell for proof reading this story ♥  
> Alright that's enough chit chat. Enjoy!  
> 

The sun had barely risen on his sixteenth name day when he found her; and by some cruel twist of fate, it was with a lance in his hands, ready to pierce her heart with it.   
  
The little girl’s eyes were colored by the flames surrounding them, big and scared. Just like him- faith brought them into this undesirable, tragic position. She appeared to be twelve, thirteen at best. He couldn't do it. His whole body, to the core of his soul forbid him from lashing that lance into her ribcage, finishing not only the war but also an entire tyrannic dynasty with it.   
  
But Frederick couldn't.   
There was no tyranny in those eyes. Only fear, innocence even.   
  
A single swing. It's all it would take.   
  
But Frederick did not.   
  
_'Run.',_ he said to the princess. _'And forget who you are.'_ __  
  
Her look seemed to tell a million words, but not a single one came out of her mouth, jaw dropping. She barely squealed it, it was almost inaudible, but Frederick hears the murmurs of a 'Thank you' before watching her storm off by the window. Flames were engulfing the building and with them, gone was the castle. With his shoulders drooped, the teen soldier could not help but stand there, reflecting on his own actions and how what he did could possibly end them all someday.   
  
Yet, he did not regret it at all.


	2. Trouble hanging

Knock knock knock.  
  
_'Milord, I would oblige that it is time for you to wake up.'_  
  
How many times did he knock already? It was far too common, almost daily even, for the royal guard to wait on the prince and princess to wake up. It was as if they didn't take their duty seriously at all.  
  
  
The Halidom of Ylisse: one of the most powerful country on the continent. Its castle residing at the center of Ylisstol, its capital, can be seen from miles around, its population thriving fundamentally on trading and tourism. Ylisse wouldn't be one of the most prestigious kingdoms around however, were it not for Emmeryn 1st, Exalt of the realm and benevolent ruler. With an heart of gold always ready to be shared with the common folks, Emmeryn had establish a peaceful, prosperous reign.  
  
For the most part.  
  
The reputation of Ylisse was not always what it was now. Indeed, her father the King who reigned before her plunged the continent in a bloody war against Plegia, their neighbours to the west. The two nations have always had some tensions between them, although some Plegian rulers were kinder than others. The one currently at the head of the state - a vile man named Gangrel, was one of the numerous unfortunate results of the last great war between the two monarchies.  
  
_'Milord!_ ', Frederick voice was louder now, and sharper. _'If you do not come out right now your sister, the exalt, will-'_  
  
A chuckle behind him took the knight by surprise.  
  
 - _'I'm right here, Frederick.'_  
He straightened up to face the prince.  
_'Oh, milord. Pray tell, for how long were you out of your room? I feel a bit silly now for talking to a door.'_  
\- _'I was merely getting breakfast early. Don't worry, you didn't miss much.'_  
_'Then would you happen to know where lady Lissa went?'_  
_\- 'Oh, that I can't help you with. You know my sister, if she's not sleeping, she's probably already planning her next prank. Might even dig a hole in the courtyard as we speak.'_  
  
Frederick wasn't pleased by the answer but quickly dismissed it; it's not like those kind of situations were new. Almost every mornings started with the poor knight running around like a headless chicken searching for the royal siblings. Sometimes he feels more like a babysitter than a royal knight.  
  
_'So I take it you have already eaten, milord.'_  
\- _'Yes, Frederick.',_ With his arms crossed, Chrom chuckles softly again. _'A portion of meat, two portions of vegetables and a chug of water.'_  
  
_'Hm.'_ , the knight was admittedly taken aback by the unusual discipline of his lord, although he wasn't complaining. Frederick contempt himself with a suspicious look but does not say anything about it. _'Excellent. Shall we seek for your lady sister then?'_

_'Lead the way.'_

* * *

  
It was almost noon when Frederick left the shepherds barracks after a long but exhilarating training session with the other soldiers.

The reason he had to stop wasn't linked to fatigue at all though, but because the Exalt had summoned him at once. So, as he walks at a fast pace down the buzzling, sun lit halls, Frederick's mind wandered back to his first days in the castle. Coming from a small village on the countryside, it seemed so grand in the beginning. A bit more than a decade later and he could walk in it as if it were his home.  
  
The knight gradually slowed his pace before coming to a stop and as he entered the royal court, immediately noticing Emmeryn wasn't there yet. He found it strange at first, for that big room to be empty when she was the one who called him but she surely had her reasons and it wasn't any of Frederick business. He decided to wait by a window instead.    
  
Thinking about the past, it always reminds him of... that night. Sometimes, when left alone with his thoughts -even though he hates it when it happens-, he wondered. Was the princess all right? Did she make it out alive and built herself a new life, or did she die that night in Plegia? He wasn't worried per say, but the image of those big, terrified eyes as she saw him enter the room was still engraved in his head, like a mark done with hot iron. Thinking about it always reminded him feelings he didn't like, emotions he could not comprehend.  It was better not knowing... yes, certainly.  
  
From his position, Frederick could see the prince train with Vaike in the court yet again. Those two always had a rivalry - it was mostly one-sided to be honest, and the latter seemed more eager to prove himself than really challenge Chrom. But it kept them on their toes and Frederick wasn't one to judge this behavior. Bettering himself has been his motivator for a long while now. If only he had an equal sparring partner, it would benefits him immensely.  
  
The sound from the massive door wakes him up his daydream, immediately turning toward its direction. Coming into the room was Emmeryn, who clearly seemed preoccupied by something. Not far behind, Phila seemed just as concerned. Frederick joined them solemnly, almost feeling like he interrupted something, a silent conversation-, an intimate meeting.  
  
_'Your Grace.'_ , he bows slightly.  
_\- 'Oh, Frederick. Ever so punctual, I see. That is fantastic, for I have some somber words from Phila's scouting team.'_  
The knight turns his attention toward Phila. She nods.  
_'Indeed. My squadron spotted plegian men at the border - most likely grimleal spies and barbarians. Nothing new, except there seems to be even more than before, and more daring too.'_  
Emmeryn turns toward Frederick with a concerned frown. She looks tired. _'And I am afraid... for the people. They do not need nor do they deserve any more trouble than what they have already been through.'_  
  
_'I agree, your Grace.',_ the knight could only reply. _'Then allow me to send a squadron of my own with me as their lead. We shall find them at once and take care of the hostilities-'_  
\- _'No. You shall not.'_  
Frederick opens his mouth slowly, then closes it. _'Pardon me. I understand your Grace that using violence at all cost is against your convictions, but we should do something before they strike first. We do not want some innocent’s blood on our hands.'_  
  
The exalt closes her eyes. She didn't look like she was considering his words, but simply trying to find the ones that would convince him.  
  
_'Your grace... please, accept my deepest apologies. If what you wish is simply a scouting mission, then you can count on me and my men to execute your command.'_  
\- _'Frederick the wary... thank you. You came to our country's aid so many times, I do not know what I can do to show my gratitude.'_  
_'Your gratitude and the safety of the common folks are more than enough a reward, Your Grace.'_ , the knight says humbly with a tilt of his head. He can gladly see a small smile forming in the corner of Emmeryn's lips.  
  
_'Thank you. Phila, would you mind deploying some of your scouts alongside him? We should use utmost precaution.'_  
\- _'At once, Your Grace.'_  
_'Thank you... the both of you.'_ , and as they both leave the entrance following another bow, Emmeryn interpel Frederick.

 _‘Frederick, please, if you don't mind... could you keep this mission a secret to my brother and sister? I fear the reaction Chrom would have, should he learns about this new.'_  
\- _'Of course, Your Grace. We shall depart before the end of this afternoon.'_  
_'Excellent. I cannot thank you enough. Have a safe travel.'_  
  
_'... thank you.'_  
  
Yet despite those prayers of safety, Frederick couldn't shake that uneasy gut feeling he had.  
  
He takes a deep breath.  
  
Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and, if you can afford it, a comment! They are always appreciated and I would love to know what you all think of this silly story of mine. 
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


	3. In the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you can afford it! 
> 
> Now, onto the story!

‘... and so after that I told her, “Wanna come to the harvest festival with me?”

_ ‘Uh. And What did she says.’ _

‘Well, obviously…! She said no…’

 

A round of laughter coming from behind made Frederick flinch. He always hated how nonchalant some of his squires were - especially in a mission of that kind where stealthiness was of the utmost importance. Not that he could blame them, either. They were young and still inexperienced, after all. He still couldn’t help an exasperated sigh and a negative nod of the head.

 

_ ‘What is it, ser? Think you could have pulled it off better?’ _

Now it just made him irritated. Was he realizing how important this was? How, if he wasn’t cautious, he could die right here and there? Those young soldiers, Frederick swears…

_‘It is no time for that, Harry.’_ he was a young adult, about 18 year of age, a lanky ginger that didn’t have his tongue in his pocket. That would kill him, one day, the knight always tells the boy. It never stopped him from opening his loud mouth in inappropriate moments, however. 

 

_ ‘We have a mission to carry out for her Grace the Exalt. And if you don’t live it through, you shall never see miss Violette again. Oh, but I forgot… did she not just reject you?’ _

This time the other soldiers laughed a bit louder, punching Harry on the arm, saying things like “umf, got you good there buddy” and “you’re such a loser”. Frederick admittedly couldn’t help a tiny smile of his own.

 

_‘However, if you must really know…’,_ everyone stopped their banter, which was the case most of the time when Frederick was speaking to them. ‘ _And I would not pretend myself to be some kind of love guru, of course, but I think wooing a woman goes beyond telling her that she has a ‘great bosom’ and that you ‘could give her a better man to sing for in her bed’. That is just me, however. But your current… technique, does not seems to bear any fruit. So yes, although I cannot_ _ prove it  to you in the moment, I think I would be much better at courting than you are, Harry.’ _

 

The young men looked at each others, taken aback. They never thought they’d see the day where their commandant would say the words ‘I’ and ‘courting’ in the same sentence.

 

They all went silent after that. Frederick was more than their superior;  - with time, they developed a bond that was akin to a fraternity, where they treated each others like family in a sense , with Frederick as that strict, sarcastic, overbearing yet loving father.

 

It was starting to get dark out and the wind rustling the trees’ leaves was not making this expedition any more reassuring. Frederick wasn’t scared, but the drenching gut feeling he had earlier still hadn’t disappeared. Forever wary, all of his senses were focused on the environment surrounding them. Ambushing them in such a place would be an easy task. Especially since most of his men were on horses, their movements were greatly impaired. The pegasus knights floating above their heads was enough to reassure the rest of the squadron, but Frederick knew better. They had to stay on high alert, ‘lest a slow and painful death was waiting for them. Those plegians…

 

Of course, Frederick knows that not  _ all  _ plegians are like that. He grew past his racist prejudices, but the people of the city were not so easily swayed - and it would take a single move from their part for the common folks to ask for a head to be guillotined. Needless to say, the meager thread holding the two nations together would inevitably break and again, the innocents would pay, because they always do. Neither Emmeryn or anyone, really, wanted another full on war against the empire. 

 

_ ‘Halt.’ _

Frederick heard something. Another movement, coming from their left flank. His squadron stopped behind him after a firm hand gesture. Nothing. Was it the wind? No. He clearly heard something  _ else.  _ His whole body felt tense, ready to attack. Muscles were contracted, sweat was pearling down his forehead. He turns around, everyone seems here still. Not a single sound could be heard now. Even the wind had ceased. It almost felt like time had stopped, if it wasn’t for his heart rating being increasingly quicker and quicker and quicker. He didn’t feel like that since his first day on the field… what was happening? 

 

_‘Er… Ser…’,_ Noah was the most shy out of the group, only speaking when prompted to; currently at Frederick’s side, the young man look at him with distress in his eyes. _‘I saw… red eyes. Over there.’_ , his voice was as low as it get, barely a murmur. He points toward their right flank and Frederick blood goes cold.

 

**_‘SER! AAAAH! HELP ME!!’_ **

 

The screech was all too familiar, and it took Frederick a few seconds to turn around to see what was happening in the back and if he was cautious before, now the knight was in full alert.

 

A…  _ thing.  _ A very  _ not  _ human thing took a hold of Harry at the back who, despite his armor, could visibly feel the sharp teeth inside his neck flesh. The horses were terrified as more of them came and surrounded the group. Trapped in that forest, there wasn’t a lot they could do; but now wasn’t the time to think or elaborate a strategy. They had to flee or die.

 

**_‘RETREAT! EVERYONE, I REPEAT, RETREAT!’_ **

 

That was the best they could do right now: run. But they just couldn’t let Harry behind - taking a swing of his battle axe, Frederick slashed the thing in two as they were running away. 

 

_‘Ser! Ser… I…’_ his face was full of blood. 

_‘Come on.’,_ the man hurries, getting off his mount to help the young man. ‘Get up and get on my horse!’ 

_ ‘I… can’t… m.. move… wait… behind…!!’ _

 

A growl came from behind his ear and Frederick instantly turned around to slash another creature who fall at their feet. Horrified, Frederick could feel the poor boy trembling, his blood dripping with the smell of iron mixed with… whatever fluid that monster injected in the wound. As they try to get him up with difficulty, they both come to the sad, tragic conclusion: he was barely breathing anymore. It was a question of minute before…

 

_‘Ser…’_ , Harry coughs blood. There were sound of screams around, and lances and swords and axes slashing and piercing flesh both human and… not human. Cries of pain, agony, growls. Frederick tried his best to listen to the boy weak voice nonetheless. 

_‘Pl.. please. Tell Violette… that I am sorry. And that I wish-’,_ he coughs, again, choking in the viscous red liquid. _‘That I wish she will be h… happy.’_

_\- I will._

_ I f I ever come back alive from this,  _ the knight wanted to say, but kept this thought for himself. The boy let out small smile before succumbing to his wound. 

 

There was no time to mourn however, as another wave of monsters was coming their way. They had to get out before it got too overwhelming, but there were so many… and they kept coming, and coming and coming. For a second Frederick look up the sky, hoping any kind of help would come their way, but nothing. Not a single pegasus was flying above them. What was happening?! He couldn’t keep fighting like that much longer…

 

But he did not give up. Slash. Swing. Slash. Slash. Strike-

 

**_‘ARGHH!’_ **

A sudden, sharp pain took the knight by surprise, making him lose his balance. His armor had almost fallen out due to the monsters snatching it savagely. The bite was at the level of his shoulder and, in an effort to get the thing away from him, punch it in the face. His axe was on the ground and bending to get it could mean death. Even though Frederick knew that, even despite his struggle, they all would fail here; he couldn’t afford to give up. Not now… he wasn’t ready to die.  _ Not like that. _

A few minutes of fighting more and soon he was overwhelmed, the last survivor. He got thrown on the ground, monsters all over his body, ready to feast on his wounded flesh.

 

Everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was a bright orange light around them…

 

Then, there was silence.

 

\-----------------

 

The day following the departure of the squadrons, the castle could have been empty that it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Nobody knew  _ exactly  _ why, but the fact that two of the most trusted and closest advisors of the Exalt were not there felt… out of place, for most of the servants. They attended their Grace as usual, but she didn’t seems really  _ there, either.  _ Her mind was wandering and sleep didn’t come last night; that much was evident, even for the handmaidens. She wasn’t smiling, eyes glazing over as she was lost in thoughts, empty. They’ve never seen her like that before, and it was enough for most of the castle population to know that…  _ something  _ isn’t right, in Ylisse.

 

The throne room felt smaller, this afternoon. Sitting in her chair, Emmeryn couldn’t help but think.  _ Did I do the right thing?  _ There was so much going on, what with activity in the city being at the lowest it has been in years; words were heard that the underlying tension between Plegia and Ylisse created less than welcoming borders for travellers. Then the crops, who suffered from a longer winter. They needed to import more food, but there was much less merchandise traffic toward the capitol than there was last year. The people… they do not deserve to starve. Not again… not ever. But what were they to do? They had some allies left, certainly, but none of them would be naive - or crazy - enough to come to their aid, knowing the rumors that were going around. Even less if it meant sacrificing some of their own resources.

 

The exalt pinches her nose, close her eyes and take a deep breath. Lissa had been helping her quite a lot with the food problem, but there was so much they could do: the royal greenhouse, who was producing a good part of the fruits and vegetables for the capitol, was about to run out of ressources itself, their stocks still intact but not for long. A month, at best.

 

_‘Father…’,_ she looks toward the reluctantly posed portrait of the king on one of the wall, beside the throne. Even his face on a canvas seemed angry. Angry and mad, for reasons Emmeryn could still not comprehend. At his side on the painting was sitting a beautiful woman _‘... and mother.’_

 

It’s like she was the polar opposite of their father. With her long, cascading blonde hair and her angelic face, it was hard to believe she married… and conceived  _ three _ children with that despicable man. But… politics will be politics, and at the time Regna Ferox and Ylisse needed some kind of treaty to create a durable alliance and facilitate the transactions of goods between the two nations. Being the daughter of the West Khan at the time, their good mother was handed to the royal family directly in Ylisstol and married the soon-to-be exalt, their mad father. Emmeryn always felt bad for her, a foreigner speaking barely their language, having to deal with all the complicate intrigues and power that came with the title of Queen of Ylisse. But she came out as a radiant, kind ruler. If only their lord father didn’t do… everything that he did. When the Queen died of illness, the entirety of Ylisse mourned her passing, even despite being in the middle of a war. Thinking about it only made Emmeryn more depressed.

 

A knock on the door stirs her from her daydreams. She stands up from the throne, her current sitting posture not being exactly as proper as it ought to be in presence of a guest.

 

_ ‘You can enter.’ _

Promptly, the sound of the heavy door makes itself heard and coming in was an upset Chrom and a worried Lissa fretting behind him. 

 

_ ‘Emm, where is Frederick? And Phila? And the squires?’ _

Of course, Chrom would notice. She weakly smile, almost trying to convince herself at this point.

_ ‘They were sent on a mission on my behalf. They will be back soon, I assure you, dear brother.’ _

He doesn’t look much pleased with that answer, as expected. Lissa leapt on her brother’s words. ‘But Emm! Why didn’t you send us with them? We could have helped! The shepherds… we-’

_‘I did consider this an option during my deliberation. But…’,_ she walks down the stair slowly so she can face them. Gently, she cups her hands on their cheek. _‘I need you,_ _ both  of you, to be near me, right now. I need you by my side… just a little longer. We cannot afford risking losing neither of you.  I  cannot afford it. Especially not… within the current political climate.’ _

 

They wanted to protest as they always did, but they noticed quickly that their sister was not well and that for now, they should listen to her words. They share a long, loving embrace and as if it was some kind of magic, Emmeryn felt a tiny bit better. 

 

That is, until a messenger came ramming into the throne room, breaking the siblings from their embrace.

 

_ ‘You Grace! I bring some dire news from our neighbours!’ _

They look at him with urgency. Chrom is the first to speak up.

_ ‘What is it?! Is this news from Plegia? Speak up!’ _

Emmeryn poses a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

_ ‘Please, go ahead. Share this new with us, if you may.’ _

The poor man was taken aback by Chrom, but swallowed and proceeded, handing a letter to the Exalt. _‘It is_ _ not  from Plegia, milord, but from the good nation of Regna Ferox. Their ruler, Basilio Khan, wanted me to deliver you this letter along with those words, and Ii quote: “Should the Queen would be kind enough to lend us her help, she will be prized with some of the best fighters from the west along with additional rations on our next trade, ah ah ah!!”’ _

Still insistently looking at him, Lissa and Chrom jump behind their sister to get a glance of the letter. But Emmeryn hides it on herself, before addressing the messenger again.

 

_ ‘Thank you. You can take the purse the guards have for you at the entrance. Your loyal services are always appreciated.’ _

_\- But of course, your Grace!_ , as he was about to leave, Chrom stops him.

_ 'Wait! Did you see anything while crossing the borders? Something… or someone, maybe? _

_  - Chrom, there is no need to alert the good man- _

_ Er, well, I mean, you see a  lot  of things when you travel as much as this one do! Ah! _

_ \- Did you notice anything… different? _

_Yeah! Like a whole squadron of men on horses! Or plegians!'_ , Lissa’s words made Emmeryn’s eyes open wide.

_ ‘Um, well, er… I… wait, do you mean… is Plegia…?’ _

The exalt rushes - or, well, walk very quickly - toward the door, a tad in a panic. _‘If you will pardon us, messenger. I would also ask of you that everything that you heard right now - please, do not think anything from it. My sister, she… sometimes, she speaks without thinking. There are_ _**absolutely** _ _no problems at the borders, I promise you.’_ , she hated lying, but really, there was nothing… they could say with certitude right now. And she had to prevent a revolt at all costs. 

_ ‘Er… all right, if you say so your Grace! Have a nice afternoon! _

 -The same goes to you.’ 

 

Then the door was shut and the look Emmeryn gave Lissa - it wasn’t one of anger, but the older sister clearly had concern written all over her face. Chrom was already lecturing her on it, but he ceased when Emmeryn glanced back at him.

 

_ ‘Emm, I…  we  are so sorry about that. We acted before thinking.’ _

_ ‘Yeah… you’re not angry, right, Emm? Ohh, I’m so so so SO sorry.’ _

Emmeryn exhales softly. She didn’t notice she was holding her breath this whole time.

_‘It is all right, both of you. If you don’t mind however, time seems of the essence with this letter, so I shall read it now.’,_ their four eyes were looking at her, curious. It’s almost like they were kids again and she surprises herself as she giggled. _‘... alone.’_

 

_ ‘Awww… not fair!! We’re the princess and prince, no? You shouldn’t burden yourself with EVERYTHING all the time! We’re here to help too you know! _

_ \- Lissa, please, are you  really  making a hissy fit in the throne room right now? Aren’t you supposed not to be a kid anymore? _

_ I am NOT a kid, Chrom! But don’t you think that’s unfair? She never let us help her! _

_\- Now, now.’_ , Emmeryn tries to calm them, eyes glued to the letter. If Basilio Khan of all people was asking for help, that meant the situation was most dire indeed.

 

When her eyes arrived at the bottom of the letter, she lifts them up toward her quarreling siblings and even though it took them a few seconds, they eventually came to a stop.

 

_‘Actually,’_ Emmeryn starts, _‘Prepare to march for Regna Ferox at dawn tomorrow.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit long, I'm still figuring out the pacing but I hope you enjoyed it! Also please forgive the formating, it should be all in order starting next chapter.


End file.
